gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
~ The Holy City Newsletter ~
' ' This newsletter will be updated as much as possible, so be patient readers! If you have news concerning us, say so! ~ Week 1 ~ ''Keira Kinover-Mar Has Claimed'' Exuma As A Branch To ''The Holy City. ''The plan she and the Council has concluded is to join the Caribbean and The Holy City kingdom all as one, to which cultures and such can be seen. She said, "I only wish to join these two, one being my birth-home, the other my home away from home, together." after that she was said to head home to the palace. ~ Week 2 ~ ''King Zeke and High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar Are Expecting A Child''. We caught up with Lady Keira on her daily rounds around the kingdom, after seeing her coming out of the hospital with a glowing smile in a fast pace. "When I heard the news I knew the first thing to do was tell Zeke." She stated, when we finally caught up with her. UPDATE: The gender of the child has been confirmed! It's a boy! They plan on naming him Mark Mar. ~ Week 3 ~ ''The Search Is On For Lady Keira's Long Lost Father''. A''s she was making preperations to go, we caught up with her to ask why she was leaving.'' "I have news about my father, Sig. We're off to find him now."'' She said, and she departed in the direction of Outcast Isle.'' '- - - - - - - ->' This is the known description of Sig, the reason for his departure long ago is unknown. UPDATE: Sig is returning with Lady Keira and King Zeke to the kingdom! They found him nearly dead on Outcast Isle, but revived him. He is now currently living in the palace with his daughter Keira, and her husband Zeke, with a careful, fatherly eye on him. ~ Week 4 ~ ''Sandstorm Strikes The Kingdom! ''The kingdom was dealt little damage thanks to the shields. The sandstorm is said to mirror weather patterns over to the Caribbean, which makes it a hurricane for them, and its strength is a category six, picking up speed and more strength. So... GET TO A SAFE SHELTER NOW! 'Best place is Kingshead Storage room. UPDATE Repairs are done! ''The repairs have been completed, the systems are still online, and now wait for word on the Caribbean. ~ Week 5 ~ ''Metal Head Surge''! Metal heads from within the deep Wasteland made their attack on the City's walls. However, their attacks useless, it still poses a threat to the safety of the civilians and the officials. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing! There were blasts and shots and who-knows-what!" Said a civilian in the market district. ~ Week 6 ~ ''Systems Update''! Due to the attacks on the city, the Eco Systems will be conducting weekly updates, which will consist of the different types of eco being put through different tests. '''THIS WILL NOT AFFECT OUR POWER, EVERYTHING WILL RUN NORMALLY. We managed to grab a quick chat with an Eco Technician. "None of the power going through the city will be affected, all these updates are to keep us one step ahead and to keep us all safe and secure." - Ryan Nomak, Eco Technician. ~ Week 7 ~ ''Mark Mar Williams Cornonation! ''King Zeke and Lady Keira's newborn son, Mark, has been Coronated as the heir to the kingdom. We got a rare moment to speak with them. "It's a blessing to have this moment, to have our child, and have the future in closed hands." -'' Keira'' "Yeah, now we have someone that we can play with, and love." - Zeke﻿ The godfather is John Breasly ~ Week 8 ~ ''The Government Officials Election Is Still Open''! Even though some of the positions are filled, there are some still positions left (see The Holy City Officials). Apply now before it's too late!﻿ ﻿''' ~ Week 9 ~ ''A New Child Is Coming! ''Mark Mar will have a new sister! Name is yet to be known. UPDATE: Hector Raidgrim killed her (blunt force trauma caused the death).'' Zeke has locked himself in his lab at Stage X Death Mode and has not come out as of yet. He hasn't spoken to anybody since''. "YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!!!!" - Zeke's last words before he locked himself in his lab, they were to Hector. Anyone who wants more info on it can talk to James Raidrage ''(Raidrage in game), or Keira''. He's on Abassa at Raven's Cove at Foulberto Smasho, and Keira is usually in Guines, Abassa, or Exuma. Secondary Update: Zeke has come out of the secret door to his lab to The Cave of Lost Soulds on Abassa. Final Update: Zeke has gone to Outcast Isle on Guines to communicate with his dead father. The funeral is on Guines Driftwood, Saturday, April 23. Still Locked Up Zeke is locked up in his lab again. He has it guarded by a Black Eco Skeleton Commander and two other Black Eco Skeletons. He is still at Stage X Death Mode. Jonathan Wright and James Raidrage have been keeping an eye on his condition from the security cameras in his lab. "He's been smashing things for a while, but after he gets over it he should be fine." - Jonathan Wright about Zeke's condition. "The Black Eco Skellies guarding it are taking their job very seriously, I advise not to try and get in, they might take harsh action on you, from the way I've seen it Zeke told them not to let anyone in, even Keira, which is surprising, but uh... now she's gonna break it down!" - James Raidrage about the Black Eco Skeletons. ~ Week 10 ~ ''She's Alive! ''For many days in his lab, Zeke created a machine to bring his daughter to life. After it's completion, he and Keira tested it for the first time, using their Eco energies to power the machine. It worked with success, and now, Melanie Ganae ''is coming home.﻿'' '"'It was very hard to make, it blew up in my face a couple of times." - King Zeke Adem Williams ~ Week 11 ~ ''More Metal Head Attacks! ''The Metal Head attacks continue on our kingdom walls. Keira led some scouts out into the Wasteland and found a small nest of them. She sent some scouts back, and she took care of the nest with an Al Bhed Shadow Bomb, which uses a black-hole to disintegrate all in its path. After the mission, they all returned home, with Keira joining Zeke in the palace with their children. ﻿'' ~ Week 12 ~ ''Wraith Of Death Sighted! Zeke has recently seen a Wraith Of Death about three miles away from the city walls while chasing off some bandits with Knack and Dagger. They advise not to go outside for at least one day. "You'll know it by it's black hood and soul-ripping screams." - King Zeke Adem Williams about The Wraith. ~ Week 13 ~ ''Honoring Fallen Soldiers'' When the attack on Dasmin was launched, we lost 16 out of the 20 Holy City Elite Guards there. We have a list of the men who died and the survivors. Survivors *Lieutenant Xaivier Pueblas *Captain Rayford Laxen *Lieutenant Eli West Jr. *Private Jet Williams Jr. (Zeke's 5th cousin) Men Who Died *General Jake Effronis *Commander Lake Pueblas *Private Souviner Stellata *Corporal Navi Dermon *Captain Eli West Sr. *Commander Eric Laxi *Corporal Kark Lennings *Commander Jet Williams Sr. (Distant relative of Zeke, his 4th cousin) *Captain Lux Rodriguez *Lieutenant Jonathan Custov *Private Lerx Lellings *Captain Joeseph Candella *Commander Dirk Yovoviac *Captain Herny Dekadorv *General James Wackobiac *Private Trent Piratex "It was very tough for me to take in the fact that some of the best men I trained died in the attack on Dasmin, I'm relieved that Little Jetty (Jet Williams Jr.) didn't die. It is also sad that my 4th cousin, Commander Jet Williams Sr., died." - King Zeke Adem Williams Attack Timeline *Zeke launches the attack on Dasmin, a dangerous island near The Holy Island, with 20 Holy City Elite Guards and Jonathan Wright. *Jonathan Wright is shot right through the eye, critically wounding him. *General Tak Destroyon launches a Dasmin Death Bomb, destroying 14 of the Elite Guards. *Zeke shoots the general in the stomach, wounding him. *Jet Williams Sr. charges at Governor James Jonathan, who is leading the army, only to be shot by a 782 Impulse Cannon. *Zeke and Jet Williams Jr. shoot the tank James Jonathan is in, throwing James to the ground. *Commander John Dekagon shoots an Impulse Cannon at 2 of the remaining guards. *Jet Williams Jr. gets on John Dekagon's tank from the back and shoots his head. *Zeke and Jet Jr. get a hold of James Jonathan, James signals his men to stop attacking, Zeke and his troops have won. *Jet Jr. escorts James to jail, while Zeke calls in some back up to capture the rest of James's men. *Zeke claims Dasmin as a Holy City colony, but there is still much work to do on the other Dasmin Islands. The attack was dangerous, and a heavy loss for The Holy City Elite Guards. We have also lost 18 other Elite Guards that were defending St. Benjaborg. ~ Week 14 ~ ''Twins Are Expected! ''A new report has confirmed that Zeke and Keira are to expect twins! "When I got the results, at first I thought I misread it, but it sunk in and I ran and told Zeke." - Keira So now, the count is '''four ''kids!'' UPDATE: Keira is now three months into her pregnancy! Just six more to go for the new twins! ~ Week 15 ~ ''The Death Of The Most Beloved... ''Today, on June 4, Lady Keira, King Zeke, and their son Jim Gunshot, were at Port Royal Guines when invasions came about from different sides. Metal Heads and Armed forces attacked, leaving a large strain on them. Keira was working on the Time Gate, to try and rescue a friend, when she betrayed Keira - she thought Keira betrayed her - and brought the Metal Heads in the city. Keira tried to fend off the Metal Heads, but the leader threw her against rocks in the ocean, and she lost her vision and her ability to move much. Her ex-friend grabbed her by the hair, dragged her through the city, before Annytin came and killed her. After so, Keira took control, and fell of the edge of the bridge into the current. She managed to grab a hold of something to hang on to. When she saw the extent of lives being destroyed, she took the only measurement she could. Sacrifice herself. She let go of the thing holding her up, sank to the bottom, placed her hands together, and used all the power she had, even the kind she didn't knew she had. She grew like a rainbow, and soon the sky took the color as well. She rose from the water, went into the sky, and blasted every, single enemy tormenting all, and when such happened, the enemies dissolved into nothing. As soon as she did so, she landed in front of her mate, Zeke. She touched his heart, to keep him from turning into his Dark form forever. She said her goodbyes to Zeke and Jim. Zeke believes he can save her, but she is doubtful. When her mother and grandmother came to take her onward, she panicked and began to flee. She is now a travelling soul, hiding from her own, to stay in this world. UPDATE From what Annytin has perceived, Lawrence Daggerpaine's research, and Jack Pistol's help, Keira is fighting to stay stable inside. Annytin has taken over the body to maintain it for Keira's sake. From what she has seen, Keira is still fighting to either stay in a stable condition or try to move forward. It is not yet known what the trio has planned. UPDATE 2 Keira is back and alive again, after many tests and patience, Keira has fought her way through and is back. Annytin is now dormant within Keira (which some are happy for). ~ Week 16 ~ ''A Kingdom Without a King! ''Now that Zeke has left our Queen, things have been rather difficult for our ruler. The Metal Head attacks continue, and as she fights, she struggles to maintain the economy and organize the cadets. "It is... rather difficult to maintain my responsibilities now, but I've done this before." She said wearily to one of our reporters. After the interview, she left with her hands full and her bag nearly bursting with her things. "I hate that he had to leave her in her time of need, but it's been like that for her, and she's strong. She's doing her normal routine all on her own, along with the King's duties as well. I only hope she doesn't lose control of herself." Terran replied. We've been watching her closely, and noticing she's keeping busy so as not to go back to sleep. We've noticed she hasn't slept in weeks. "Ever since he left, she hasn't entered the bedroom at all, she's stayed busy. Never resting, and we're all worried." Jackie said, when we caught up with her. If she doesn't rest soon, who knows what could happen. ~ Week 17 ~ ''This is a message from The Holy City Councilman, Jason Yelloweagle. "Everything is fine and under control now. The people may rest assured that nothing is wrong and it will probably stay that way for a long time." ''This has been a message from Holy City Councilman, Jason Yelloweagle. ~ Week 18 ~ ''Business is booming, but what about her? ''So far the economy is booming with business, but we've been watching her and noticing she's in a neutral mood. Usually this is her protective mode to keep from showing emotion. We tried to ask her questions, but this is her response: "I do not have the time to answer any questions, excuse me." She said while walking off to the palace. "She still never enters the bedchambers, she mainly sleeps in the training room. I only wonder what goes on in her mind." Jackie said when we asked her. ~ Week 19 ~ ''The King Returns! ''King Zeke and Lady Keira have made up differences and misunderstandings and came back together as one, along with another "surprise" from the couple. Job Openings If anyone thinks they're qualified for positions, merely message her Highness. Jobs Avaliable: *Mage - they are the guardians of the kingdom, and they have certain ranks which qualify for different jobs. #Lieutenant Mage - they protect the palace area and within #Captain Mage - guard the areas near the palace #Sergeant Mage - guard the lower sections of the kingdom #Patrolmen Mage - guard the entrances of the kingdom and are in charge of the shipment deliveries *Council members (2) - they help enforce the laws and conducts of the kingdom, along with helping their Highness with decisions for the good of the kingdom ~Week 20~ ''A New King Is Crowned! ''After what seemed like a fail-safe marriage, Zeke and Keira have parted ways, making a new path for Councilman Jason Yelloweagle to claim the empty throne! Keira says the triplets she's expecting aren't all Jason's. Before her split with Zeke, she is conceiving two of is, but one of Jason's! "It's a rare medical find to see such a circumstance. I'm just glad that they'll be nice and healthy." Keira gave with a weak chuckle, and left. Category:Newspapers Category:Governments Category:Royalty Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO Category:Out-Dated Articles